In the use of the fragranced products the user in many instances wants to detect the fragrances prior to making a purchase. With tablets there can be more than one layer of packaging. The tablets will be packaged in a primary package to protect the tablets during shipping and handling and an outer container to hold the primary package. The primary package can be flexible and resilient and the outer container rigid to semi-rigid to provide a stackable unit. The primary package can contain the tablets individually or in a collection of two or more. The primary package also will hold any dust from the tablets when collectively packaged. A dust can result from the contact of the tablets during shipping and handling. The problem is that with a primary package and an outer container the customer will not be able to reasonably perceive the fragrance of the tablets. In order to solve this problem both the primary package prior to purchase and the outer container must be modified. The primary package has to be modified to provide for a low level of transmissivity of the fragrance. The outer container has to be modified or chosen to allow some fragrance from the primary package to be emitted when the container is handled.
It is needed to modify the outer container since if a way of perceiving the fragrances through the outer container is not possible consumers will open the outer container to smell the fragrance. This will result in the destruction of any tamper evident seal. Thus the primary package and the outer container both need to be chosen and/or modified to solve the problem.
The fragrance containing tablets can be those used to provide a refreshing fragrance to a room or other space, those incorporating a detergent for cleaning laundry and those including a fabric softener. The tablet can have the sole function of providing a fragrance directly to a space or can be in combination with another component and have two functions.